The Best Dedication
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Just some random story. Bria Taton is trying to help QuiGon and ObiWan, but in the end, she may be against them. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is just some random idea that I came up with last night when I was watching The Phantom Menace. I couldn't think of a good title. Really sucked. Anyway.

Disclaimer: I own Bria, but the name, but the character. A. C. Crispen owns the name. Most of the characters belong to George Lucas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Best Dedication

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was in a bar waiting for my boyfriend to show up and two Jedi walk in. They're in disguise, but I know that they're Jedi. They sit down at table 4 and I smile. I walked over and sat down across from them.

"So. What are two Jedi doing on the planet of Kuno?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Easy. How many non-Jedi walk around with lightsabers and a Padawan braid?"

"I guess not many people."

I smile again. "I'm Bria Taton."

"Qui-Gon Jinn and my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're here on a mission."

"About the war, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go figure. What are you doing in a bar?"

"Looking for information."

"Well, you came to the wrong place. All you'll find here is a bunch of drunks."

"Do you know how to find a man named Hugh Demonk?"

"That's not his name. His name is Adson. He created a fake identity. He's an old friend of mine. Lives out in the desert."

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah. If you have a speeder, I'll show you."

I led them out and into the desert. I stopped and parked my speeder. "We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Why?"

"Because speeders are too loud. They'll hear them."

I led them quietly for another half mile. I stopped in front of a big building. "This is it."

Guards came out and tied the Jedi's hands.

Qui-Gon glared at me. "You set us up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. I'll be adding more soon. It's just some random idea. Anyway hope you like it so far. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I changed it so she doesn't tell the story, lol. It works better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in a small cell, it was dark outside. They felt a presence.

A bounty hunter opened the door, walked in, then shut it behind her. She began to untie the Jedi.

"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Bria. I didn't set you up by the way. We needed a way to get in here and that's the best way. Here, put these one." She handed them two working suits. "Hope they fit. Had to guess what sizes."

The Jedi slipped into them quickly. "Why are you helping us?"

"My reasons are my own. Follow me."

She led them down the hall. She acted normal, nodded to the people that passed. They slipped into another hall way.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master. "Why are we trusting her again?"

"Do you really have a choice?" Bria said smiling at him. "I just saved your neck and you're asking if you should trust me."

"But you got us in here in the first place."

"Yes, and by following you in, I'm risking my LIFE."

She stopped at a door and glanced around. She opened the door, entered and came out with three blasters. She handed one to them. "Hope you can aim, you're going to need it." She paused. "Okay. Here's the plan. There's a guy here, his name is Duom. He's the guy you'll need to follow after he gets me."

"Wait, you just said that you're risking your life," Qui-Gon said frowning.

"Yes. It's a daily activity for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just listen to the plan and do it, please. Okay. After he gets me, follow him. He should go down under ground, keep going until you see a gunship. Then you go left, there's a hall, keep in that hall way until it ends. I'll be there."

"Okay. What do we do after we're there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Follow my lead," Bria said grinning.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then you'll most likely end up dead. Okay?"

"Okay. What are you going to do with Duom?" Qui-Gon asked.

She glanced around. "I don't have time to answer all your questions. Just do like I said and we should end up together again. And then we can get Adson. I'm going to walk down there; you wait here for a few minutes. Then follow."

She walked away.

"Master, are we really going to trust her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't think we have a choice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Duom, good to see you again," Bria said smiling.

"Good to see you too. What's up?"

"Not much. I was thinking about your offer. I'll take the job."

"Good." Duom led her down the hall way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan down the hall until it ended. "There she is," he said.

Bria spotted them and motioned them in. She was no longer dressed as a bounty hunter, now she was in a leather suit. "Duom, I'd like to introduce you to my good friends, Bokn and Yyre," she said. She grinned and quietly reached for her ankle. She drew a small blaster. "Don't move!" She said pointing it at Duom.

"What are you doing?"

"Where's Adson?"

"He's not here."

"You know you can't lie. Where is he?"

"I let him go."

"Still not working."

"Alright! Put down the blaster and I'll tell you."

"No. You tell me, then I'll put down the blaster."

"Okay, fine! He's in cell 598."

"The torture cell?"

"How do you know it's a torture cell?"

"I guess you forgot, I've been in that cell before."

The Jedi glanced around. "What is she talking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Now, now, Bria. You know that was needed," Duom said.

"Needed? That was how many years ago?"

"Four."

"Yes. Four years ago and to this day I have the scars." She motioned Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan out. "I'll be back," she said to Duom and left. "Come on. We don't have much time." She led them down the hall to a long stair case. She stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. "Here we go." She opened it.

The Jedi were met by a foul smell. "What is that?"

"It's a torture cell. People rot away in it," Bria said with a frown. She entered and began searching. She stopped and knelt in front of a man. "Adson. He needs medical care." She picked his frail body up and carried him out. The Jedi followed her out of the building and to a cabin.

"What is this place?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bria ignored him. She cared for Adson's wounds. "What do you want with him?" she asked.

"Just for him to answer some questions," Qui-Gon answered.

"He won't answer them. That's why he was there. What do you need to know?"

"Why was the war started?"

"Because Duom killed a man, then the tribe attacked the village."

"What about you? Why where you in the torture cell?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I was one of your kind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't worry. I'm adding another chapter in a few minutes, after I finish it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One of our kind?" Qui-Gon repeated.

"I was a Jedi. Came here on a mission, got captured, my Master was killed and I would be sent to Agri-Corps if I went back to the Temple."

"So you stayed here?"

"Why shouldn't I stay here? My Master was killed here; I won't leave this planet until Duom is in prison."

"That doesn't sound like a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not trying to sound like a Jedi. It's been four years. Jedi say there is no anger, but there is. You can't stop the anger, you may be able to calm it, but you can't stop it. It's there no matter what."

"Who was your Master?"

"Her name was Ana Nomiko."

"Ahh, yes," Qui-Gon said.

"There was a huge search sent out for you," Obi-Wan said. "Why didn't you tell them?"

She laughed. "What was the point? They gave up."

"They thought you were dead."

"Because they only looked at the obvious. I was in a torture cell."

Qui-Gon almost smiled at her attitude. "Why didn't you contact them after you got out?"

There was a silence. "I remember that I had a class with you Bria. You were the best," Obi-Wan said.

"I remember Bruck and you fighting constantly. And the time when we spared. Those were the good times."

"Why won't you go back to the Temple?"

"I want to see Duom suffer the way my Master did. I'm sure that many Masters would give me an offer if I did go back. I'll admit, I want to revenge my Master."

"Duom will be in prison after this," Obi-Wan said.

"I know. I want to see it done. See him in a cell."

"Then you'll come back?"

"Maybe. If someone will take me as a Padawan."

"What about your training? You're four years behind," Qui-Gon said.

Bria laughed. "Four years behind? Not at all. I still have it all in me."

"Why couldn't we sense the Force in you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Ask yourself. I don't hide it."

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

Bria thought for a moment. "We have to get Duom or he'll find another prisoner."

"How are we going to get him?"

She grinned. "We have to get on his ship."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. There we go. It took me a while because I was messing with it. Fourth chapter might take a while, I'll probably post it at 2AM tomorrow. ;) Lol. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Next chapter. I'm really bored so I decided to go ahead and post it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bria lead them down a wide hall way to the main hanger. "There's only two guards," she said. "Obi-Wan, give me your suit."

"Why?"

"Because I need to look like I work here."

Obi-Wan took off the suit and gave it to Bria.

"Okay. You go around to the other side, without being noticed, if possible, when I tell you to," Bria ordered.

"What about you?" Qui-Gon asked glancing around.

"I'm going to have a little fun here. Just dowhat I saidand watch carefully." She grinned and walked into the hanger. She walked quickly but showed no sign of suspicion. She stopped in front of the guards. "Hello. I'm new to the business. My name is Kti."

"Ahh. New? Well, would you like to know how it's done?" A man asked.

"Not yet. I need in that ship."

"Sorry Kti, honey. Duom is on the ship and we have direct orders not to let anyone on it."

"Not even me?" she asked up in his face.

"Sorry honey."

Bria motioned Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to get in the ship and hide. "I need to speak with Duom, someone has broken into the security," she said.

"Oh. Go right ahead."

She walked in and found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Well, that sort of worked. He's in here somewhere. I told the guards what happened, just not that I was the one that broke into the security," Bria said thinking hard.

"What are we gonna do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What we came here to do, get Duom. Can you pilot a ship like this?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. If you can't, then I'll have to, but then that would leave you to get Duom."

"What's wrong with that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing at all, but Duom's mind works in a certain way. I know the way it works."

"So it would be better if you got him?"

"You might say that. Here's the plan. I'll go in the cockpit, talk to the pilot while you guys get Duom. Then after we're out of here, I'll get rid of the pilot."

"Get rid of the pilot? What do you mean by that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lock him in a cargo hold, knock him out, flirt with him, whatever it takes," Bria said grinning.

"Flirt with him?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I thought you were a Jedi…"

"I was, but sometimes there are extreme measures that need to be taken."

"Right. So what if it's not a guy?"

Bria laughed. "And why did that come to mind then?"

"Because not all pilots are men."

"And how many girls have you seen around here besides me?"

"None."

"My point exactly."

"Maybe this Duom guy likes girl pilots."

"Obi-Wan shut up! Look at the bright side of things. It won't be a girl, I know Duom and I know that he would never hire a girl pilot. He says us females are too unpredictable."

"Think he was just talking about you," Obi-Wan said grinning.

Bria laughed quietly. "Please! I'm not THAT bad."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. I'm just simply… unpredictable. It's my job to be. Master Ana always said it was a good thing. Surprise is the key."

"It's true, but it still could be a girl," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay, Obi-Wan, if it's a girl, then I'll knock her out."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Bria went to the cockpit; the pilot was a man, just like she said it would be. "Hey!" She said smiling. "I'm one of the new pilots."

"Hello. I'm Weng."

"Kti."

They shook hands. "How long have you been piloting?"

"Years now, since I was a little girl."

"Wow."

She smiled. "Want to come for a drink?"

"Sure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got Duom on and locked him in a cargo hold. Then went down to see if there were any more guards. They saw Bria down in the dining room with a man. She froze when she saw them. Qui-Gon guessed the man was the pilot, he was drunk. "I'll go get you another drink," she said and walked out. "What are you doing?"

"We came to see if there were anymore guards," Qui-Gon said.

"Yeah, and almostruined the whole plan. If he sees you, he'll figure it out. Duom doesn't hire brainless people. Go hide until I come and find you." She walked away and got Weng another drink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bria walked in a small bedroom and saw her companions. "Okay. Now you can come out. We have to get out of here now. And we have to be quick because there are guards outside."

"What's the plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Go to the cockpit and figure out who's going to pilot this thing, then fly away with it and land on the other side of Kuno."

"Why the other side?"

"Because that's where all the prisons are."

They followed Bria to the cockpit. "Okay. Obi-Wan, can you pilot this thing?"

"Mmmm. I don't think so."

"Okay." She sat down in the pilot's seat. "You have to help me out here. Strap in and let's go."

She started up the engine and took off as fast as she could. "Okay. We're past the guards," Obi-Wan told Bria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bria walked in the prison. "Can I help you missy?" A guard asked.

"Yes. My name is Bria Taton, I'm here with Duom."

"Duom?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get him?"

"Easy, I used my head. I'll bring him in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay. So Duom is in jail, the war has ended and I guess you're going back to Coruscant now," Bria said.

"Yes. Are you coming?" Qui-Gon asked.

Bria thought for a moment. "I guess I'll give the Jedi life another try." She smiled.

"You know Bria?" Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm?"

"I like the way you handle a problem."

"How do I handle a problem?"

"You make a joke out of everything."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's only what you've seen of me. Just wait until you go on a mission with me. A real mission. Then you'll see me in action."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bria returned to the Temple and Master Jucsan Bio took her as his Padawan. She proved to be a promising student. She was serious and collected. All until the day she had to go on a mission with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Be adding the next chapter in a few minutes. I've been really bored so that's why I've added like 10 chapters to my different stories today. Nothing to do at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master, do we really have to go with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?" Bria asked.

"Yes, we do," Jucsan answered.

She groaned and followed her Master to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's shared quarters. She tried to hold back a laugh when she saw Obi-Wan.

"Who are you going to flirt with this time?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, please. Don't bring that up!"

"Who was flirting with whom?" Jucsan asked.

"Your Padawan was flirting with some pilot on the planet of Kuno," Obi-Wan said.

"Master, actually, I didn't flirt with him. I just suggested that I might have to. I actually just got him drunk," Bria said.

Jucsan looked at Bria and turned to Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn. I'm glad to be working with you once again."

"Padawan Kenobi. I'm glad to be working with you once again," Bria said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Force. You're ever crazier now!" Obi-Wan said.

Bria laughed. "I'm not crazy. I'm one step short of crazy, passionate."

Jucsan looked at Bria. "How do you know them?"

"Long story. Where do I start? I was in a bar and they walked in and I noticed they were Jedi. So then I set them up to be captured and a bunch of stuff happened and they ended up bringing me back here to be with you, Master."

"A bunch of stuff? Why don't you just tell him? He'll love it," Obi-Wan said.

"He may love it, but I'm not going to tell him because that would completely ruin my reputation as a perfect Padawan."

"Since when are you the perfect Padawan?"

"Since I flirted with my first pilot." She laughed.

"I didn't need to know that," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the planet of Nhijo, they went out to find the missing Jedi Master, Mikon Foinr.

"What's the plan Bria?" Obi-Wan asked grinning.

"I say you should go get captured, then I can come and rescue you."

"Padawan, Master Jinn and I will make the plans, you must remember your place," Jucsan said.

"Yes Master." She was trying not to grin.

"Oh, the good times when you didn't have a Master," Obi-Wan said.

"SHUT UP!" Bria smacked him. "Okay. Let me think for a minute and I'll come up with a plan." She thought for a moment. "The best way to get someone out of captivity is to get captured, right?"

"Yeah, according to you," Obi-Wan said.

"It's true with me. So who's going to go get captured? Can't be me because I'm the brains here."

"Padawan—"

"Master, please. Just let me do this for once. Ask Master Jinn and Obi-Wan they know what I can do."

"Yes, but you are out of place here."

"Maybe. I'll need Obi-Wan, Masters, sorry to say it, but you'll have to be captured."

"Why us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I can't be captured and I think it would look a little weird me being with someone as old as you guys."

"Yousa point is well seen," Obi-Wan said grinning.

"Well, sorry to break it to you Obi-Wan, but Master Jucsan here probably won't let me lead you guys into danger so therefore we're just going to have to do it the 'Jedi' way."

"Padawan!" Jucsan led Bria aside. "Bria. You are not to act like that. What has gotten into you?"

"Master. I'm truly sorry, but I saved Master Jinn's life before, and Obi-Wan's. They know that I can handle pressure."

"You might be able to handle pressure, but I will not allow you to act like this."

"Okay. Sorry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked Bria.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?"

"Because, Master Jucsan will probably kill me if I don't let him do his thing."

"He hasn't even given you a chance."

"Well so far I haven't earned a chance Obi-Wan."

"Come on. Let's go show him."

Bria smiled. "Okay. Just this once."

"What's the plan?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's probably going to kill me," Bria said.

"Well, we got Mikon, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but Master Jucsan told me not to."

"Well now he'll see that you can complete a mission perfectly."

"Okay. Well, I guess I have to go tell him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, joy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you ran off?" Jucsan yelled.

"You might say that."

"I told you not to!"

"Master, I realize that I disobeyed you, and I'm sorry. I've done everything you've asked me and all I wanted to do is prove that I can handle anything that is thrown at me."

"Did Kenobi put you up to it?"

"Master, it's not about him."

"Ever since we met them you've been acting weird."

"Obi-Wan and I are friends."

"So?"

"Master, why do I constantly have to give you a reason? Prove myself?"

"Because, that's part of being a Jedi."

"Is it? Really?"

"Yes."

"No it's not! Jedi are supposed to be peace keepers. I just saved a man's life and ended a war and you still don't trust me!"

"I don't care what you did."

"Well you should."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

Bria sighed. "Master, I don't want to fight with you. I want to be your Padawan, but I just can't live without any action, any adventure. It's just not me."

"Master Jucsan," Obi-Wan said as he approached. "It was me. I told her she should do it. I wanted her to feel like I do towards Master Qui-Gon. She's changed in the past few months and she doesn't seem to be full of life anymore. I wanted her to feel alive, so I told her to do it."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. She has the best dedication I've ever seen. She's dedicated to saving lives and she's a very good Jedi, but she needs room to move and take a step by herself."

Jucsan turned to Bria. "Bria, we shall discuss this when we are back at the Temple." He walked away.

"Thanks Obi-Wan," Bria smiled.

"So how are you going to get out of trouble?"

"I have to set him up somehow, then save his life."

The Padawans grinned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. Random ending, but I actually like it better than the way I originally had it.


End file.
